Cyber
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: The Autobots run into some unexpected and musical company one night. They were driven out of their home by the Decepticons. What will be the effect of their company and will they get revenge on the Decpeticons?
1. Uprising

First chapter, dedicated to my good friend Cat who has been nagging for this fic for a few months now, ever since i asked her to help create a Cybertronian her for this fic.

I do not own Uprising, Muse do and they own themselves, I've just put them in this fic as Cybertronians instead of humans. I do own Nightblade, Ironcelte, Em, Rose and Museycat. And Catriona, here's the fic, now stop nagging me *laughs*. Well, here ya go. Enjoy.

Cyber

"Prime, the Decepticons are venturing further away from the base every day. I think they're looking for something."

"Or someone, continue Prowl."

"Yes sir. They seem to be more focused on the forest. I don't know whether there is someone in there, but I took a slight risk a few hours ago and managed to walk straight past them. Barricade saw me, didn't even say a word, he just...winked at me."

"Slight risk? Prowl you could have been killed. What were you thinking, don't ever do that again."

"I apologise sir, but it was out of curiosity." The Prime sighed. His soldiers gave him spark attacks sometimes, especially Prowl.

"It's okay Prowl, just don't do it again, you're dismissed." Prowl walked out of the room leaving Optimus to think over all that the Decepticons had been doing lately. He suddenly heard singing and a drum beat.

_Paranoia is in bloom,__  
__The PR transmissions will resume__  
__They'll try to, push drugs that keep us all dumbed down__  
__And hope that, we will never see the truth around__  
__so come on!_

Optimus blinked. What was going on? It was the middle of the night.

_Another promise, another seed__  
__Another, packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed__  
__And all the, Green belts wrapped around our minds__  
__And endless, red tape to keep the truth confined__  
__so come on!_

He stood up and walked towards the base exit, followed by other mechs.

_They will not force us__  
__They will stop degrading us__  
__They will not control us__  
__We will be victorious__  
__so come on!_

As they got closer to the exit, Prowl joined them, and as soon as Optimus looked into the SIC's optics, he knew he was thinking the same thing. This was strange.

_Interchanging mind control__  
__Come let the, revolution takes its toll__  
__If you could, flick the switch and open your third eye__  
__You'd see that__  
__We should never be afraid to die__  
__so come on!_

The music got louder as the approached.

_Rise up and take the power back__  
__It's time the fat cats had a heart attack__  
__They know that their time's coming to an end__  
__We have to unify and watch our flag ascend so come on!_

They finally reached the exit and spotted mech and femmes just standing in the clearing outside of the base, singing, playing guitar, dancing, drumming, al of them.

_They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not enslave us  
We will be victorious so come on!_

They looked in shock as Jazz went and joined in the dancing.

_They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They can not control us  
We will be victorious so come on!_

A lot of mechs burst into an applause and the large group of mechs and femmes got together and mocked a Mexican wave. Optimus whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but who exactly _are _you lot?" Three mechs stepped forward. A black and white mech with a blue helmet, a black and silver mech with red accents and an almost completely black mech with grey accents.

"Well I'm Matt, on my left is Chris and on my right making the stupid faces is Dom."

"I'm not making stupid faces."

"Yes you are Dom."

A black and blue femme stepped forward next, talking over the bickering trio. "I'm Nightblade, an this is my team. Museycat (a red, black and silver femme) Rose (a red and black femme) Em (a black and green femme) and Ironcelte (a black and purple mech). Nice to meet ya."

A scream suddenly sounded from where the trio of mechs were. Matt was screaming and pointing at Dom.

"SPIDER!" Optimus looked at Nightblade and she stared back with a bemused look.

"Yeeeah, Matt's scared of spiders. Like _really _scared. He has nightmares about them." That comment stopped the screaming.

"I do not!"

"Don't deny it Matt, ya do."

"Yup, she's right."

"Museycat, really, how could you do this to me?"

"Well sorry, but it's true." The group suddenly erupted into a heated argument, leaving the Autobots to stare at them like they were freaks.

"QUIEEET!" Everyone stared at Nightblade.

"What are ya looking at?" She said with a glare.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked, he was getting the processor ache of the century already.

"The Decepticons have been chasing us out of our home in the forest after Nightblade and Museycat decided to throw a few ninja stars and nunchucks at them." Em said with a glare towards the two femmes she was talking about.

"They were getting to close to the base." "That seeker deserved what was comin to him. And we started singin cuz we got bored."

"Well, you can stay here if you want. But you'll have to all share with other mechs." Everyone suddenly looked at Nightblade.

"Primus, QUIT LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! And yeah, sure, whateva, we'll all share a room with whoever."

"Okay, so, Nightblade, you stay with Prowl. Em, with Bluestreak. Ironcelte with Iron_hide_. Rose with Blaster. Museycat, across from Nightblade and Prowl with….Matt, Chris and Dom?"

"Yeah, that's cool." Nightblade said.

"Well, we should all get back to the base and recharge. Come on everyone, back into base." There was a groan as everyone filed back into the Ark. The new mechs and femmes were getting to know their new roommates.

"Hey Museycat, you're our roomy now, awesome." Dom said with a large grin on his faceplates.

"Hey Cat, bet you can't beat us into the base." "You're on." The four ran into the base laughing and shouting insults the whole way.

"So you're Bluestreak huh?"

"Yeah, I'm an Autobot sniped, I help defeat the Decepticons so they can't get near anyone and do you snipe too, that would be awesome because then we could train together and get to know each other better and- sorry I ramble a lot." Em laughed.

"Well, I'm Em, and yeah, I snipe." They walked in the base.

"Rose huh? I'm Blaster."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, right back at you." They walked into the base without another word.

"Ironhide and Ironcelte. Like twins." Ironcelte laughed.

"Yeah, you like weapons younglin?"

"Well I'm a weapons specialist, so I guess so."

"Weapons specialist. I am too. Guess we'll get along fine." They walked into the base discussing the weapons. Soon Nightblade and Prowl were the only Cybertronians left outside.

"So I guess ya like to wait till the mob goes inside before ya enter too huh?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm Nightblade. The leader of that lot. Our team's called Cyber. And ya a tactician right, heard ya have one of the best tactical minds since, like, _forever_."

"My battle computer helps. Though I can't show a lot of emotion because every time do, or find something highly illogical, I fritz. Everyone calls me sparkless and cold because of it."

"I have one of those. Ya _can _show emotion, but it takes a lotta practice. I could help ya if ya want."

"That would be nice." They walked into the base and into the tactician's quarters. There was only one berth.

"Well, I don't have a spare, so I guess we'll have to….share tonight."

"Yeah sure, whateva, just don't get no ideas." The femme snorted with laughter and Prowl gave a small smile before lying down on the berth, Nightblade on the other side, and fell into recharge.

There Cat, happy now? I put Muse in there too =D, they were fun to write, especially the spider part XD.

Nightblade – Me/ Lauren

Museycat - Catriona

Rose – Rosie

Em- Emma

Ironcelte – Josh

Matt – Matt Bellamy

Chris - Christopher Wolstenholme

And last but not least

Dom – Dominic Howard

These characters are all based on real people, real names were just listed. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed this, review please, it makes me happy =].


	2. What Hurts The Most

I don't own What hurts the most okay people.

Prowl found that he had a new wake up call. Nightblade. Apparently she couldn't resist singing in morning, at least it was a soft song and not a hard core one like she usually sang.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then And just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry Every once in a while even though goin' on With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days Every now and again I pretend I'm okay But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing What could have been And not seein' that lovin' you Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain_

_Of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I See our old friends and I'm alone Still harder_

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed Livin' with this regret But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words That I saved in my heart That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing What could have been And not seein' that lovin' you Is what I was tryin' to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry Every once in a while even though goin' on With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days Every now and again I pretend I'm okay But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing What could have been And not seein' that lovin' you Is what I was tryin' to do_

_What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing What could have been And not seein' that lovin' you Is what I was tryin' to do_

"Well I must say that one heck of a wake up call." Nightblade screamed and spun around.

"Don't _do _that you evil tactician." Prowl laughed quietly, this femme was just too hard not to laugh at, she was funny without meaning to be.

"Hey, you laughed Mr. I-can't-show-emotion." Nightblade said grinning.

"That grin is kind of creepy."

"Yeah you should see Museycat's happy face, that's just _scary._"

"That looks wrong, that looks wrong."

"But I think it looks right."

"It looks wrong, it looks wrong."

"Don't start a fight."

"IT LOOKS WRONG, IT LOOKS WRONG!"

"You're just digging a hole."

"IT LOOKS WRONG, IT LOOKS WRONG!"

"You're out of control."

"IT LOOKS WRONG, IT LOOKS WRONG!"

"I'm having a blast."

"WELL YOU'RE WRONG, YOU'RE SO WRONG!"

"Must escape this fast."

"AND CHANGE YOUR ARMOUR, IT LOOKS WRONG!"

"..But I think it looks right."

"WELL YOU'RE WRONG, YOU'RE SO WRONG!"

"My awesome wardrobe persistence, you'll keep us apart and you won't stop breaking me down, hold me…"

"YOUR WARDROBE NEEDS TO BE SEALED!"

"That's my fucking line…"

"Guys shut up you'll wake up Dom. And you know how mad he gets when you wake him up in the middle of a cheese dream." Museycat said.

"Yeah, good point, wait a second, why does Dom even dream about cheese?" Matt asked.

"He's a Cybertronian, it's not like he can eat it." Chris said.

"Briieee...snore...I love Brie so much...snore." They stopped and stared at Dom.

"Does he think Brie is his girlfriend or something?" Chris said, slightly disturbed.

"Well that would be hell. Brie stinks." Matt laughed. Dom suddenly leapt up from the berth.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT BRIE!" He leapt at Matt in rage forcing him through a door. Chris and Museycat looked at each other, shook their heads and walked to the rec room dragging the two with them. Museycat turned to yell at them both to shut up and ended up walking into Nightblade.

"Ow. Sorry Blade."

"Nah, it's okay. Hey you guys are up early this time."

"Yeah, Matt started a fight with Dom when he said Brie stinks. And everyone knows that Brie is Dom's true love."

"Hmmm, are you sure Matt and Dom haven't got anything going. That looks a little kinky there."

"... You're a sick minded femme."

"Thankyou."


End file.
